xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Chase
Biographical Information Name: Dr. Alexandre Chase Code Name: Tek Age: 36 Sex: Male Nationality: American Physical Description Height: '''6'5" '''Weight: 1297 lbs Eye Color: Green Hair Color/Style: Proffessional style blonde Better Description: a cyborg X-Outfit: cybernetic implants and body armor Casual Outfit: '''Lab-Coat draped sloppily over armor '''Equipment: cybernetic implants and body armor Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: science - cybernetic implants Extra-normal abilities: *Super Strength *Digitally enhanced memory resulting in perfect recall *Enhaned sesnes *On-board weapons *A form of regeneration of his mechanical and cybernetic systems that resulted from the sam accident that made him a cyborg Weaknesses: *Electro-Magnetic Pulses *Wear and tear **Dependency on Z'en for re-supply of FAEREs *Overheating *Limited power supply *Biological mortality and vunerability (once amor is by-passed) 'Normal human' Abilities: ' *PhD. in electrical engineering Psychological Description '''Personality: ' *Scientist *Slightly arrogant 'Interests: ' *Science 'Hobbies: ' *Inventing *Literal self-improvement 'History: ' Dr. Chase was a research scientist working for Nexus' cybernetics division. Most recently assigned to study and if possible duplicate Z'en's "fairies". Dr. Chase found referring to the entities as Fairies to be rather demeaning and silly and so re-christianed them FAEREs short for Flying Autonomous Electronics Repair Entity(s). During a containment breach that resulted in an explosion Dr. Chase was fatally wounded, but the prototype FAEREs somehow recognized the Doctor as a machine in need of repair. It gathered nearby parts and througan previously unknown process fused the machines to the Doctor's living flesh. Once the "repairs" were complete the FAEREs took up residence inside Dr. Chase's body to maintain the cybernetics and ensure the grafting process remained stable. The Doctor was held and studied by Nexus for quite some time until the company was shut down and the good Doctor was left to fend for himself. This worked out okay for a while, but when his systems began to fail he needed to seek help from an old friend. Appendix: Armors/Suits '''Heavy 'Tank' Armour Description: This is Tek's most powerful armour. Armour: Thick plates of Tungsten alloy *Capable of withstanding small yeild anti-armour weapons. Weapon Systems: *2x Underslung high wattage solid light cannons *1x Shoulder mounted M72 rocket launcher with a magazine capacity of 12 rounds *1x Shoulder mounted M134 minigun with a 5,000 round capacity Vulnerabilities: *Very slow *consumes vast amounts of power (will fully deplete Tek's internal battery in 10-15 minutes of heavy combat). Medium 'All-Purpose' Armour Description: '''Tek's default mission load-out '''Armour: Medium Titanium plate *will stop most hand held projectiles without significant damage. Weapon Systems: *1x Retractable variable wattage solid light rifle *1x low yield cluster-bomb launcher (non-lethal charges. Much like a group of small flashbangs in function) Vulnerabilities: *Has neither the strengh and durability of the Heavy Armour nor the surveillance and intelligence gathering abilities of the Light Armour. *Drains Tek's internal battery in 6-7 hours of heavy action. Light 'Stealth' Armour Description: 'Used for low profile missions where discretion and intelligence gathering is required. Has interface adapters for nearly every type of electronic interface imaginable and well as high gain audio and visual receptors. '''Armour: '''Light Titanium mesh covering electronic components and vital organs. *Will stop small caliber bullets and sharp objects. *Armour is covered with a synth-skin layer to hide Tek's cybernetic nature. '''Weapon Systems: ' *A single Low wattage solid light projector hidden within the left forearm. '''Vulnerabilities: *Very Little in the way of offense of defense *But still far more durable and deadly than an average human. *Armour does not cover all of his organic parts, just the most vital. *Can run for up to 12 hours between recharges. Very Light 'Work' Armour Description: Tek's day-to-day armour Armour: Thin Aluminium sheets to protect electronics from exposure. Weapon Systems: *None. Instead it contains a variety of tools 'Vulnerabilities: ' *No offensive and minimal defensive capabilities. *Can last 24 hours before recharging.X men Category:Residents Category:X men Category:Males Category:Non-Mutants Category:Cyborg Category:Scientists